1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grill. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination gas and charcoal grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grilling food on a barbecue grill can normally be accomplished in one of two ways. A typical charcoal grill utilizes charcoal briquettes which are ignited with lighter fluid. The briquettes are then left to burn until the entire charcoal is heated through and glowing, at which time the grill is normally ready for use. As the charcoal is consumed, ash is formed and falls to the bottom of the grill where it is periodically removed.
The second type of grill is gas-fired which normally utilizes two burners that are fueled with natural or propane gas and ignited. A radiant material, such as lava rock, disposed above the burners or element, normally on a steel grate, absorbs heat from the gas flame and conducts it to the food to be cooked thereabove.
These systems are, for the most part, mutually exclusive in that regular charcoal cannot be used in a gas grill due to problems with ash clogging the burners, and radiant material used in gas grills is not designed for or capable of sustained burning as is normal charcoal. Each system, however, has its particular advantages and/or disadvantages. Grilling with normal charcoal imparts a smoked flavor to foods cooked thereover, however, it is a relatively slow procedure from ignition to actual cooking. Cooking on a gas-fired unit is generally faster, however, the smoked flavor imparted by charcoal is normally not obtained from the inert radiant material.
Thus, a choice must normally be made, either to buy two grills, one of each type, or to forego the advantages of one type in favor of the other. Many other considerations are also present including space requirements, expense, safety factors, and personal preference.
The present invention provides for either method of cooking using a single appliance or unit wherein the chef is given the choice of using either a charcoal method of cooking or a natural/propane gas and lava rock method of cooking, as more specifically described herein, with additional advantages consisting in safety features, easy maintenance, clean up, reduced cost and convenience of operation.
Numerous innovations for grills have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,509 to Harvey teaches a gas burner apparatus for use in a firebox. The apparatus comprising a pair of spaced parallel support bars, a spreader bar extending between the support bars to maintain the spacing therebetween, the ends of the support bars lying in a plane and formed to be supported to dispose the plane in parallel closely spaced relation above the bottom of the firebox, a burner assembly supported to extend between the support bars, the burner comprising an elongated vane lying generally in a plane tipped at a modest angle to the horizontal and disposing one side edge above the other, the side edges extending transversely of the support bars, a series of burn holes in a line along the upper edge of the vane and beneath the plane of the vane for discharging gas to be burned thereat, an elongated gas manifold extending along the upper side edge of the vane and in gas communication with the burn holes to supply same with a mixture of air and fuel gas, means for mixing air and fuel gas and for feeding the mixture to the manifold, and a valve means disposed to control the flow of fuel gas to the mixing means, the angle of the plane of the vane and the adjacency of the lower side edge thereof with respect to the bottom of the firebox serving to cause air to be drawn upwardly beneath the vane toward the burn holes when the burner is ignited.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,812 to Korngold teaches a covered barbecue stove. The stove includes a base shell and a cover shell which are separately joined together at an upwardly facing flange formed on the base shell so that the cover shell fits inside the flange and drippings drip into the base shell instead of onto the outside of the structure. The cover shell includes a flue on its central axis with exhaust gas control means in it, and the base shell includes a port to which an ash pan is removably fitted to catch ashes therein. Air inlet control means is provided in the base shell. Food support means and fuel supply means are also provided inside the base shell.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,876 to Ellis teaches a common casing that encloses an ash pit and grate for a pit-type barbecue cooker and an overhead pan for drippings or for the support of charcoal when the device is utilized as an outdoor charcoal grill. An adjustable grill rack is mounted in the casing above the pan and an adjustable stack with damper in the top of the casing allows smoke from a wood fire to be circulated across food on the grill rack.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,643 to Tyson teaches a grill of the type ordinarily associated with charcoal. Such grill features sloped heat reflecting sides which create smoke but will not flame up, an elongated thin, centrally disposed charcoal basket is also provided with a clean out tray therebelow. Additionally, a charcoal igniting chamber is provided which allows the charcoal to be lit through the use of newspaper type combustibles thus eliminating the need for charcoal lighter fluid and similar ignitors.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,614 to Hitch teaches a barbecue grill assembly having a dual mode of operation for cooking with charcoal briquettes or with a burner element. The firebox of the grill includes a burner element near the floor thereof and an aperture in one of the sidewalls for receiving a tray member. The tray member has channels for receiving charcoal to be ignited by the gas burner and which, in its 180.degree. inverted position, acts as a shield for the burner. Positive locking is accomplished with spring-clips and by bimetallic lever arms which lock the tray in the tracks when heated.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,683 to Larsen et al. teaches a system, including apparatus and methods, which facilitates the use of dutch ovens, usually combined with a charcoal heating source, in outdoor cooking. The first apparatus is a safe, independent, time-efficient device which quickly preheats charcoal briquettes contained in a portable hopper, accomplishing the same by means of a self-contained, transportable, propane-fueled burner. A second apparatus is a sturdy, portable cooking stand, which, in the "as used" position, provides a safe, elevated site whereupon the charcoal heating source and a plurality of dutch ovens can be conveniently placed for cooking purposes, and which, in the "as transported" position, is disassembled and may be carried facilely to more desired locations. The third apparatus is a T-handled dutch oven and dutch oven lid lifting device whereby the ovens and/or lids may be conveniently and safely removed from and replaced on the heating source.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,752 to Hait teaches an outdoor cooking unit in which a pedestal stand supports above the ground a firebox with an inverted, truncated pyramidal configuration. Disposed within the firebox is a fire grate. A cooking grill is disposed above the fire grate. The pedestal stand includes a pillar having an inverted, truncated pyramidal configuration. The firebox is supported by the pillar of the pedestal stand.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,796 to Porton et al. teaches a combination table and cooking grill comprising a substantially horizontal table top having a centrally disposed aperture formed therethrough with a table support surface formed about the periphery thereof mounted on the upper portion of a substantially vertical hollow pedestal, an inner grill housing to operatively house a heat source therein and a cooking grate disposed in operative alignment with the heat source and the centrally disposed aperture such that persons around the periphery of the substantially horizontal table top can cook on the cooking grate as well as place food, drinks, condiments and the like on the table support surface.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,075 to Stephen et al. teaches a gas burner for a charcoal grill having a bowl and includes an elongated burner tube secured to the bowl and passed through an opening in the bowl so as to be positioned in a substantially horizontal manner below and substantially parallel to a bed of charcoal supported on a charcoal support grid. The burner has a propane tank connected to the free end thereof outside the bowl and has air intake openings in the tube adjacent the free end. A venturi section is formed into the tube downstream of the air intake openings and elongated diametrically-opposed, horizontal slots defining the gas exit ports are positioned downstream of the venturi section. An ignitor assembly having its electrode extending through an opening into the tube is located between the venturi section and the slots to ignite the flowing gases. The positioning of the electrode within the tube prevents flash-back through the air intake openings.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,703 to Stewart teaches a barbecue cooker for cooking meats comprising a cooker bowl, a closure for the bowl, means for supporting food in the bowl, one or more heat sources and heat emitters supported within the cavity of the cooker bowl adjacent the heat sources. Heat and temperature are defined whereby maximum efficiency and food flavor are obtained.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,671 to Stewart teaches a barbecue cooker for cooking meats comprising a cooker bowl, a closure for the bowl, means for supporting food in the bowl, one or more heat sources and heat emitters supported within the cavity of the cooker bowl adjacent the heat sources. Heat and temperature are defined whereby maximum efficiency and food flavor are obtained.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,965 to Kronman teaches a rack and screen assembly for converting gas grilles into charcoal and/or wood burning stations. The assembly is fabricated from high temperature stainless steel, so that the assembly, when heated to its cooking temperature, retains such elevated temperature for an extended period of time. The rack includes an open frame with runner legs at its lower end, that sit atop the cylindrical tubes of conventional gas grilles. Braces extend transversely across the open frame to reinforce same, and ledges are defined at the upper ends of the open frame. The perforated metal screen is inserted into the upper end of the frame until the screen rests upon the ledges. When the screen is damaged, or wears out, the damaged screen is lifted out of the frame and replaced, manually, in a simple fashion and without resort to manual tools.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,896 to Stuck teaches a conveyorized charcoal cooking apparatus that comprises two sets of horizontally aligned gas-fueled burner assemblies arranged in staggered facing relation to one another, between which a food conveyor travels at a controlled speed, the lower burner assemblies beneath the conveyor having racks on which charcoal briquettes are supported to impart charcoal cooking and flavoring to the food in addition to the cooking energy emitted by the burners. Preferably, the briquettes are of the so-called reusable type having a ceramic binder holding the charcoal material together so as to achieve substantially more extended life of the briquettes in comparison to conventional charcoal.
Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereafter described.